Promise
by kousi
Summary: Written for the Save Chuck and Blair Fanfic Festival. "I want something." She confirmed his thoughts. "Promise me you won't say no."


**A/N:**Well, I wrote this for the Save Chuck and Blair Fanfiction festival.

Enjoy. :)

xoxox

She drummed her fingers against the fluffy chair, impatiently. The sound fell flat and no real beat was heard.

Her eyes were closed, while she was sitting on the comfortable chair, humming a random song. She couldn't wait to feel the ground under her feet again.

She'd finally be able to see him again, her heart making a little jump when she just as much as thought of him.

She'd been gone for three weeks, spending some time with her father, Roman and their newly adopted child, Lillian.

Lillian was a sweetheart and Blair instantly had fallen in love with the petite infant, her little sister.

She'd seen how happy her father had looked; he'd looked fulfilled and more than just thankful for having that new sunshine in his life, calling her adoringly Lily darling, while his eyes had gleamed with so much love. Lily truly did brighten up her parents' life. Blair had quickly noticed that Lily had both grown up men wrapped around her little finger.

She smiled when she thought about how Lily's tiny fingers had grasped for her hand, curiously marveling the wedding band on her ring finger.

The private jet slowly prepared itself to land and Blair sat up straight, taking a small mirror and a lipstick out of her purse.

**Red. **

His favorite color on her lips; she needed his full attention _on her_.

No distraction.

She smirked.

With a skilled hand she colored her lips, unhurriedly and perfectly. She pressed her lips together and opened them again with a loud air smacker.

No one was in the jet anyway.

Checking herself again she closed the hand mirror, being satisfied with her look, the look she needed, to make it impossible for him to resist her and to deny her new found wishes.

She finally could descend. Putting her oversized sunglasses on, she walked down from the private jet, her long curly hair, loosely swaying in the wind.

She knew he liked her hair like this the most.

Closing her eyes briefly she inhaled the fresh air deeply.

It smelt like

**Home. **

Home, because it was his home, too.

_Their_ home.

She smiled when she saw a figure with purple peonies lazily standing there.

**Waiting.**

For her.

Looking around and searching her.

Their eyes met then and she saw his face lighting up and his lips curling into a genuine smile.

She sashayed towards him, flirtatiously and the genuine smile turned into his well-known smirk, while he was gazing back at her, his nose breathing in the scent of the peonies that he was holding, absently.

She halted halfway, taking the sunglasses off and looking at him, glowing.

"Missed me?" She asked, although she knew the answer without needing him to utter one single word.

He chuckled and walked towards her, grabbing her on the waist, pulling her towards him and whispering into her ear.

"You have no idea _how much_ I've missed you." He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and then moved to her lips.

She grabbed his head, bringing it closer to her, kissing him passionately, her tongue sliding into his mouth which he gladly accepted, her hands pulling at his hair playfully. Their lips moved together hungrily, peonies long forgotten, scattered on the floor.

Three weeks had been too long, way too long for both of them.

"I've missed you, too." She rasped into his mouth, starting to kiss him again, her hands going down to his jacket, tugging slightly at the lapels.

She was glad no one else was there, just the two of them.

He broke off the kiss for a moment and looked at her in a way that made her heart beat faster.

"So, how was it to meet your little sister?" He said before he leaned in again, capturing her lips with his and leaving her breathless. She lost herself in the feeling of him, deepening the kiss.

"It made me realize some stuff." She caught her breath and answered after a while, gently pulling away from him, her hands though still firmly holding the lapels of his jacket to be able to pull him back to her whenever she wanted.

Her eyes wandered to his ones, which were already filled with lust and desire.

She had him where she wanted him.

She gave him a shy and innocent smile. He knew that smile all too well.

She wanted something.

"Chuck." She said slowly, glancing at him with her doe-eyes.

"I want something." She confirmed his thoughts. Her voice seductive, while one of her hands was reaching out for his cheek, touching it softly and her thumb tracing his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Anything for you." He breathed out, kissing her thumb and leaning into her hand, his eyes closing just for a second.

Her lips moved the slightest bit upward, when she saw his reaction. "Promise me you won't say no." She let out, eyeing him carefully.

"I won't." He responded, drawing her closer, his lips hovering over hers, but she didn't let him come closer just yet.

She needed to have his word first.

"Promise?" Her eyes were beaming at him, hopefully.

"I promise." He smirked, finally being able to kiss her again.

After a while they pulled apart softly, their eyes locked, while one of her hand tenderly stroked his cheek.

"I want a baby." She smiled brightly at him and once again kissed him fully on the lips, leaving him speechless and with widened eyes.

He'd promised.

xoxo

**A/N:** Any thoughts? :)


End file.
